The Big Problem!
by Nammy-Chan
Summary: Transcurridos 9 meses después de que la Corporación BEGA fue derrocada por los G – Revolutions, todo parecía normal,un torneo preliminar de exhibición para todos lo Beyluchadores de la región de Japón y nuevos acontecimientos que cambiaran vidas.


**CAPITULO 1**

…**.."NUEVA MISION"…..**

Transcurridos 9 meses después de que la Corporación BEGA fue derrocada por los G – Revolutions, todo parecía normal. Un día fue colocado un anuncio de la restauración de la BBA y que se inaugurara el 3 de julio con un torneo preliminar de exhibición para todos lo Beyluchadores de la región de Japón.

Todos emocionados esperaban el gran día, por todos los alrededores se encontraban beyluchadores practicando para las preliminares ya que después se realizaba el nuevo torneo mundial de Beyblade, y tan esperado día llego.

Las puertas de la BBA fueron abiertas para el publico, los que se querían inscribir para el torneo debían esperar en la recepción… Llegaban muchos Beyluchadores de la región de Japón, entre ellos, por la puerta principal entraban el campeón mundial y sus compañeros (Kenny, Hilary y Daichi)

_¡LLEGAMOS!__-__** Grito Tyson**__ - Después de mucho tiempo, por fin la BBA esta restaurada y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad._

_¡No seas escandaloso! - __**Le reprendió Hilary**__ – No vez que todos nos observan. (Mirando a su alrededor)_

_No importa da igual, además, soy el campeón mundial, es normal que nos observen tanto "ja, ja, ja"_

Daichi interrumpe la carcajada de Tyson…

_**¡TENGO HAMBRE! **__No hay comida por aquí, no desayune lo suficiente en la mañana… __**¡TENGO HAMBRE! **__TYSOONNNNNNN… - Grito Chillón._

_¡NO! - __**Hilary refunfuñante**__ – Solo asistimos para beybatallar, no a un festín de "TODO LO QUE PUEDES COMER"… ¡Tonto!- le dio la espalda._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡Quiero comida!!!!!! _

El Jefe mirando a todos lados: - _¡Chicos! No han visto a los demás, deberían haber llegado… Se les va a hacer tarde - Acomodando sus anteojo._

_Relájate Jefe, Son las 8: AM, las inscripciones cierran a la 1: PM. Ellos llegaran pronto._

_Bueno si, Pero….._

En el fondo del corredor, entraban dos chicos y uno de ellos les grito…

_¡Tyson, Chicos! Tiempos sin verlos… - _Acercándose a ellos eran Ray y a su lado Max_._

_Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? A pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar con ustedes… - __**Tyson emocionado**__._

_¡Si, claro! Si mucho tiempo, solo fueron tres meses…. ¡Esta bien! - __**Comentaba Max**_

_No es para tanto Tyson, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí… y ¿Cómo va todo? - __**Preguntaba Ray**__ - Y…… Ya se soluciono el problema que… bueno, ¡ya saben_!...

Todos inclinaron un poco la cabeza y hubo unos segundos de silencio…

Kenny con un poco de preocupación respondía muy altibajo - _No, aun nada. No ha cambiado en lo absoluto y no sabemos que hacer. ¿Será que se le ocurrirá venir aquí?_

Todos _- Pssss, mmmmmm_

Daichi sin dudarlo responde insolentemente: - _Es obvio que vendrá, esta sediento de PODER y hará lo posible por incrementarlo… ¡O me equivoco!_

Se miran unos a otros para ver si alguien contradice la opinión de Daichi

_¡VAMOS CHICOS! - __**Animo Tyson**__ - No piensen así de él, miren que tarde o temprano volverá con nosotros, solo hay que hacerle caer en cuenta del error que esta cometiendo y veran que él recapacitara…_

_Tyson, - __**Interrumpe Ray**__ - ¡Es un poco imposible hacer que nos escuche, lo hemos intentado de todas las formas posibles y no hemos conseguido nada!_

"_PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE" _– Grito Tyson, Luego de cerrar su puño con fuerza y apretar sus labios.

Sus amigos lo observaban con ojos suaves y solo podían agachar la cabeza y pensar en lo que podrían hacer. Tyson sabia lo que pasaba, solo que no quería admitirlo.

En la entrada de la BBA….

_____________________________________________________________________

Había una chica de por lo menos 17 años, Figura voluptuosa, vestía un buso de lana rosado, manga ¾ y medio ombliguera, con una pantaloneta de jeans azul oscuro muy corta y ceñida al cuerpo, doblada de la parte superior, medias blancas cortas y tenis azul con blanco. De cabello castaño oscuro liso ni muy largo, ni muy corto, ojos cafés y de tez blanca… "Con una mirada de pocos amigos". Estaba mirando la sede y hablando por el celular….

**CONVERSACION TELEFONICA:**

Es la sede de la BBA, ¿Cierto?

_Si, entonces ya llegastes _

¡Bueno! Y ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Mirando lo alto del edificio.

_Ya sabes, solo búscalo y cálmalo, no queremos que siga generando conflictos, es suficiente con lo que lidiamos en estos momentos en el laboratorio para meternos en mas problemas. Pero se lo mas sigilosa que puedas no queremos que te descubran…_

¡Ya lo se! Lo hago como siempre, lo detengo y lo calmo, si es terco lo detruyo… Es que ¿alguna vez haz tenido quejas de mí? ¡¡¡No hago bien mi trabajo?!!!

_¡Al contrario! Por eso confió este trabajo a ti, eres la segunda mejor de esta corporación…._

¡LA SEGUNDA, EHHH! ¿Y porque no fuiste tú? "Creo que la No 1 debería encargarse de este trabajo" ¿Cierto?

_¡Cierto!_

Señal de ira en la cabeza - Entonces, ¿porque yo estoy aquí y tú no?

_Porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo dejar las cosas sin terminar…._

¿Y Delia?

_Ella esta en otra misión y no alcanzaba a venir, así que…_

¡Esta bien, esta bien! Ya entendí – Respondió Resignada – y ahora, ¿Cómo es el chico al que debo buscar?

_¡No lo se!, Solo se que tiene nuestra edad y esta retando a todos lo beyluchadores que se atraviesan en su camino… Su última localización fue en esta región y se han escuchado rumores que estaría por aquí jugando Beyblade para incrementar sus poderes… _

En conclusión, busco a alguien que este causando desastres en el torneo y ese debe ser, y ¿Cómo lo hago? Sabes muy bien que a mi no me gusta jugar con estos trompitos, me parecen patéticos…

Tu si sabes jugar y yo no… Déjamelo hacer a mi forma, ¡Por favor!

_Oye, es la única forma para detenerlo, no hay otra forma… Buscamos un jugador de beyblade no un luchador de artes marciales. Además, te hice un Blade muy poderoso, es fácil de controlar solo pon toda tu fuerza en el y lo manejaras como gustes…. Tú tienes un talento nato y es aprender rápido con solo observarlo una vez… ¡Me entiendes!_

Si, ¡OK! Lo haré, pero solo una vez y después ¡ADIOS BLADE!

_Como quieras, solo se me olvidaba darte un detalle, el blade tiene una bestia BIT muy poderosa y encaja con tu personalidad… El oponente es muy fuerte, así que por ello la introduje, se llama:_

_**FLAME OF FENIX **_

¿**FLAME OF FENIX?, **solo lo llamare fénix… y listo ¿algo mas?

_NO, llámame cuando todo esto termine y… __**¡BUENA SUERTE!**_

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii – Cuelga el celular y lo guarda en un bolso lleno de ropa.

**FIN DE LA CONVERSACION**

La chica se estira como si tuviera pereza, y se alista para entrar…

**{**_Bueno, acabare con esto rápido y luego iré a comer... ¿Espero que allá un buen restaurante por aquí? ¿Cómo será el chico que busco? Le preguntare a otro si… ¡No! Es mejor no levantar sospechas, ¿Me inscribo en el torneo? ¡No, no es necesario! Solo lo busco antes que comience, además tengo mucho tiempo, el torneo comienza a las 2: PM_**} **

_- Coloca su puño en la palma de su otra mano - ¡Si, eso haré! _

Entra rápido a la BBA, en la entrada pasa a lado de los chicos que están haciendo fila para la inscripción y sigue su camino por medio de las instalaciones sin ser notada por los guardias. Solo podían entrar a las instalaciones los que ya se habían inscrito.

La chica subiendo a las escaleras llega al 8vo piso - Tiene 13 pisos y en estadio se encuentra al lado del edificio - y por un momento se queda quieta… Cierra sus ojos y empieza a escuchar su alrededor… Ella abre sus ojos rápidamente con asombro y sus pensamientos se hacen confusos….

**{**_Oigo algo, ¿Qué es? ¿De donde viene? ¿Qué dice?... Son, son…. ¡GRITOS! - _aprieta sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo y cierra su puño con ira_ - ¡Es él!... No cabe ni la menor duda. Debo actuar rápido, los gritos vienen del último piso… Debo continuar_**}**

Abre sus ojos suavemente y sonríe macabramente… ¡POR FIN LA ACCION COMENZARA!

Sube rápidamente las escaleras y cuando va llegando, bajan mucho beyluchadores asustados, uno de ello que iba a toda prisa, se detiene ante ella:

_¡No subas!, es peligroso, te destrozara por completo…. ¡CORRE! - _el chico baja rápido_._

La chica continúa su camino tratando de no estrellarse con los que están bajando despavoridos…

_- Me lo suponía, el esta arriba, buen lugar para encontrar novatos que destruir - _Corriendo agitada_- Parece que es mas peligroso de lo que supuse, ¡QUE INTERESANTE!_

Al llegar al último piso……

Se escondió en el pasillo oscuro para observar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, estaban beybatallando y sale un Blade destrozado… un grito: _- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!!!!! Mi blade..._

El chico sale corriendo mientras que el otro decía:

_¡Lárgate! No serviste para nada, no es suficiente poder… Tengo que seguir buscando…_

La chica observando la apariencia del chico cayo en cuenta que lo había visto en algún lado, recapitulo por su cabeza y hasta que…

_¡No, no puede ser, será que es…! ¡IMPOSIBLE! – _c_- Bueno, que se puede esperar de alguien como un reconocido campeón mundial… Es ahora o nunca_

La chica camina hacia el joven con interés y una mirada gélida…

_¡Valla, valla! Que tenemos aquí, un chico ansioso de poder… Destruyendo Blades a su antojo, pero que se podría esperar de uno de los mejores beyluchadores del mundo, traicionero y "buen amigo":_

"**KAI HIWATARI" **

_Jmmmm, ¡Me conoces bien!_

_Ja! Como no conocer a uno de los integrantes de los G – Revolutions, además, vine a buscarte… _

_Y para que me buscas, quieres que destruya tu espíritu de beyluchadora o ¿que?_

_¡No para nada! Solo vine a destruir el símbolo de tu destrucción y creo saber cual es… - Mira el Blade de kai y observa que de el hay una energía oscura que emerge del Blade - ¡Si, es eso! - luego lo mira a él._

_Entonces, Te demostrare que a mi nadie me vence tan fácil como crees... - Saca su lanzador y lo alista, apuntándolo hacia el. - ¡Estas lista!_

_¡Cuando quieras! - saca su blade y lo apunta hacia el – Obviamente en el medio hay un plato de juego._

Los dos se preparan y los lanzan… ¡LET IT RIP!

Los dos blades empiezan a girar alrededor del plato y a chocarse entre si… Kai estaba muy confiado, pero tenía una mirada muy perdida, como si no fuese el mismo, al parecer estaba siendo controlado nada más y nada menos que por **BLACK DRANZER… **La chica cae en cuenta de la situación y se queda pensando por un leve momento -Cierra sus ojos como queriendo recordar algo.

_Oye, - _le decía Kai_ – Te das por vencida, se nota que eres principiante, tampoco me sirves de nada, eres débil como los otros… - _Mirada Sádica_ - Mejor, acabare con esto de una vez para no perder mi tiempo contigo…_

En ese momento ella seguía pensando, hay quieta, como si no existiera algo a su alrededor, Kai la miraba con curiosidad y furia intensa….

_Que, ¿no vas a hacer nada?, te vas a quedar hay quieta… - _Kai se empezaba a enfurecerse aun mas, estaba perdiendo el control_ - ¡Vamos, demuéstrame todo tu poder! _

La chica abrió sus ojos rápidamente - ¡LO TENGO!, _Se como destruirte rápidamente y te demostrare lo que yo puedo hacer sin ningún esfuerzo… _- Levanta su brazo derecho apuntándolo hacia su propio blade- _Sal __**FENIX**__ y demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz. Destruye a __**BLACK DRANZER **__para sacar del trance a Kai_

En ese entonces, sale una hermosa y poderosa flama de fuego del Blade de la chica, era un gran Fénix envuelto en llamas…. El verdadero Fénix. Kai estaba impactado por lo que vio, que no tenía palabras que expresar… El blade se dirigía con gran intensidad contra el Blade de kai y al chocarse, **BLACK DRANZER **salio del plato totalmente destruido. Kai cae arrodillado ante su blade destrozado y recobrando el conocimiento…

_Pero que, ¿Qué me paso? Y esto!!!! ¿Qué hace __**BLACK DRANZER **__aquí? _

Mira la gran luz calorosa que se encontraba a su lado y se da cuenta de la majestuosa Ave que emergía del blade…

Hubo Silencio por un momento mientras FENIX se incorporaba y volvía a su Blade… Siguió girando y salto hacia la mano de su dueña…

_¡GANE! Ahora si, acabe con mi misión._

Se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kai, él estaba confundido y empezó a recordar todo…

Se levanta y mira a la chica - _¡Espera! Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas - _La mira fijamente, con tono seco

La chica se detiene - _No tengo que responderte nada, solo puedo decirte que ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, mi trabajo termina aquí, haz de cuenta que nunca me vistes y que esto no paso. _- Voltea otra vez a mirarlo - _Solo te libere del poder de __**BLACK DRANZER, **__estabas siendo controlado por su poder, te hice un favor, ¡Bueno! No solo a ti, a todos en general, así dejaras de generar caos en el torneo, ya puedes estar tranquilo y… - _Agacha la mirada_ - ¡Bueno, Cuídate!_

Kai no queda satisfecho con lo que le dice y se le acerca- _Vas a participar en el torneo, no se lo que paso aquí exactamente, pero si se algo…_

La chica lo mira extrañada

-_Se que perdí ante ti y quiero que me des una revancha, no beybatalle como debía ser, pero ya que soy yo otra vez, podemos definirlo en el estadio - Y sigue con su tono seco, nada cortés._

_(La chica cierra los ojos y sonríe) No oíste lo que dije, mi misión acabo, no tengo que hacer nada acá… Yo no quiero participar y no lo haré… -Se da media vuelta otra vez- y además, voy a ser sincera contigo yo nunca he beybatallado, esta es mi primera vez…._

Kai mira sorprendidamente a la joven y solo aprieta los puños -_¿¿¿Qué???? ¡Estas bromeando!_

_Fuiste mi primer y único contrincante de toda la vida… y lo mejor es que le gane. -_Gira un poco la cabeza y lo mira con una sonrisa dulce_- Le gane a uno a los mejores beyluchadores del mundo…_

Kai estaba perplejo de lo que acababa de decir, Mirándola fijamente_ - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Cierra sus ojos y sonríe_- SUSANA KIDO -_Y ella sigue su camino perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo…

Kai mirando como se iba, inclina su cabeza y se dice a si mismo…._ - ¡Susana Kido, EH! - _sonrisa malévola _- No te dejare ir tan fácil…… _


End file.
